


Written in the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always thought that her relationship with Ron was written in the stars - but have the stars gotten it wrong when they begin to fall apart after Hermione leaves for Hogwarts and a certain boy is there to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and then blinked a few times, before wiping the sleep from them. She rolled over very slowly and eased the covers off; so as to not wake the bed’s other occupant. Her feet padding quietly around the room, Hermione slipped her thin, dark blue dressing gown over her shoulders and pulled back her messy hair into a bun before tip-toeing out of the room and gently closing the door. Carefully making her way down and skipping the creaky bottom stair, Hermione entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

She wasn’t surprised that it was empty. After the ministry ball that had kept everyone in the house up to the small hours of last night, Hermione supposed that everyone was still asleep. Of course the Weasleys were all naturally very late sleepers, a fact that she had come to know from being best friends and staying with the family for over seven years, but even Mrs Weasley, who was always up and cooking breakfast, was nowhere to be seen. 

Hermione made herself a cup of coffee, without magic, before stepping out onto the front porch and sitting demurely on the swing. She felt slightly guilty by hoping that Mrs Weasley would wake up soon, because she was constantly working herself to the bone and needed her rest. But even so, when Ron woke up, he would want a full English breakfast ready for him on the table, and Hermione knew from spending a year camping with him, he would make her cook unless his mother wasn’t there to wait on him. But now she was feeling guilty about thinking that way about her boyfriend.

Hermione thought about her and Ron. They had gotten together after the “final battle”, as it was now being called in the Daily Prophet. Of course, everyone had expected them to get together, but nobody was more enthusiastic as Mrs Weasley - or Molly as she insisted she be called. Mrs Weasley let the two of them break all of her house rules, because she wanted the two of them to be together for the rest of their lives. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with the thought, because she knew Mrs Weasley wouldn’t want her to have a career, but be a house mum instead. But anyway, Mrs Weasley let the two of them be alone in rooms with doors closed, something even the twins and Charlie weren’t allowed to do. They were allowed to stay at home when everyone else went out and were even allowed to sleep together in Ron’s bedroom. It felt to Hermione like she was practically encouraging them to have sex all the time – something her own mother would never allow for her eighteen year old daughter and her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny didn’t complain about these rules at all, because when Hermione slept with Ron, Harry had to move somewhere else, and generally occupied Hermione’s old bed, in Ginny’s room – with Ginny in the same bed.

Harry and Ginny had started dating again, but because Harry – and Ron – had begun Auror training, they didn’t get to spend much time together, much alike Ron and her. Both Harry and Ron had jumped at Kingsley’s (the new Minister for Magic) offer to start training to be an Auror and they now worked long hours, often leaving before all the Burrow’s occupants were up and coming home when several were once again in bed. Ron frequently complained to Hermione about how tired he always was and how hard he worked, but that didn’t stop him boasting to his girlfriend about how good he was or diminish his ever-present want, or need as he called it, for sex.

Hermione didn’t blame him though. She knows that he is a young man of eighteen and will of course have a rather enthusiastic sex drive. She also knows that Ron probably feels lost now that Voldemort is gone and he isn’t worrying about having to help Harry save all of humanity, so of course he would through himself into work and want to rid the magical world of all Death Eaters and those who believe in pureblood supremacy. Hermione also knew that it would all eventually die down and then the two of them could hopefully have a normal relationship – not that Hermione didn’t love the relationship she was currently in. They were written in the stars and meant to be together.

But here she was, sitting on the porch swing of her boyfriend’s home, which she currently resided in with his parents and siblings, dreading the moment said boyfriend would wake up and demand that she make him breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep breath filled Hermione’s lungs with the cold dewy morning air, and she slowly pulled herself up from the porch swing, and looking longingly at the comfortable escape, before grabbing her empty coffee mug and dragging her feet towards the front door. Only when she was inside, did Hermione realise that she had goose bumps on her arms from the morning chill.

When Molly Weasley came down the creaking stairs, the better part of an hour later, her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, pausing for a second, before continuing to the pantry to start breakfast. Hermione’s own eyebrows furrowed, knowing that Molly was surprised to see her up before herself. But it was the younger witch’s turn to be surprised when Mrs Weasley spoke.

“Good morning dearie. How are you? Good? I’m surprised that you’re up already after such a late night. Why don’t you go upstairs and lie down with Ronald?” Molly’s tone was bright and cheery, but left no room for questioning her meaning. She wouldn’t accept protest and pushed Hermione up the stairs to her bedroom – or well the room under the attic that was her and Ron’s bedroom.

But tip-toeing inside and lying down carefully on her own side of the bed, Hermione sighed at Mrs Weasley’s insistence that her and Ron be together all the time. And she really didn’t like it how Mrs Weasley was always suggesting that her and Ron would stay up later, she didn’t like the thought that Mrs Weasley spent any time at all thinking about _why_ her and Ron would stay up late.

 _I mean, it’s not really any of her business, right?_ Hermione thought. _We are both responsible adults – or well I am, and we know to be careful —_ but Hermione’s trail of thoughts we cut of when her boyfriend rolled over, only just waking up, his heaving arm pressing down on her chest, his hand groping, trying to find her breast. Another, bigger, sigh left her, as she bit her lip and rolled over to face the wall.

But Ron was having none of that and pulled her back to face him. She cringed internally when she felt him place a sloppy wet kiss onto her lips and chin, her nose turning up when he breathed out in her face. But she remembered what her parents always said – just grin and bear it, so she did (Hermione’s parents had also told her that Ron was no good, but she had decided that because they didn’t know him, how could they know that?). Smiling sweetly at him, she whispered, “Good morning darling, sleep well?”

“A’ight. But it would be better if there was less sleeping and more…” Ron’s gruff, careless voice trailed off, as his hand, which had be massaging her boob rather hard and sorely, trailed downwards, pushing aside her favourite dressing gown roughly – but Hermione drew the line there and pushed his hand away, quickly pecking him on the cheek before once more leaving the bed to Ron’s complaining.

“Ron, I’ve only just gotten up and I haven’t even had breakfast! Besides, I’m still sore from last night and I don’t think I could bear going again…” Hermione trailed off, hoping that he wouldn’t pick up on her numerous lies. And he didn’t, but that wasn’t really a surprise, even though she was already wearing a dressing gown that she hadn’t last night… Hermione shook her head in wonder.

Now that she wasn’t worried about disturbing Ron’s sleep, Hermione made her way to the dresser and picked out a pair of new-ish jeans and a nice deep purple top that she like – and Ginny said she look “fantastically hot” in. But apparently her boyfriend couldn’t get past the colour. “Why do you always wear such dark, depressing colours? I mean, the war is over! The final battle was three months ago and it seems like your still in mourning! How are you not depressed by it? I’m depressed by it!” he ranted rather insensitively, not paying any heed to the wince that came from her side of the room and the sad little frown that appeared on her face for a moment, but was gone just as fast.

 _Maybe it’s a guy thing, I mean, aren’t they all supposed to be super insensitive?_ An unsure voice said in Hermione’s head.

 _But aren’t they also supposed to love it when women are “fantastically hot” too? And Harry isn’t this insensitive to Ginny, or even to me! Hell, even the twins aren’t this insensitive to me, and I’m not dating them!_ Another voice said, betraying her even in her head.

Hermione shook her head as she squeezed into the skin-tight jeans and cleared her mind of any traitorous thoughts she might have towards her boyfriend. And she should, because she loved him.

Yes, she loved him, and he loved her and they were happy. She was happy. She was happy when he talked to her, when he held her, when he danced with her, when he kissed her, when he made love to her, and yes, she was happy when he slapped her bum as she walked past him to the door.

...

The late morning found Hermione siting under the old tree by the Weasley’s pond, casting a shadow on the rotting wooden jetty. Her head was bent, her face an intense frown as she concentrated on thick, heavy novel that was resting in her lap. Suddenly she gave a bark of laughter, paused as she reread the passage and let out a loud booming laughter than nobody outside her family had heard. She was still grinning wildly, the last traces of mirth slowing fading from her voice when she spotted 2 dark spots in the cloudless sky. Hermione knew what they were of course; she hadn’t spent seven years in the magical world looking at owls every day to not know what one looked like in the distance. She was curious, though, as to why the two birds went in different directions, and more so when one came towards her. But then she realised who they must be from and she hit herself softly on the forehead for not realising it sooner.

Hermione gently removed the heavy letter on that familiar yellowing thick paper from the tired owl’s leg and nudged it towards the Burrow’s open window where it would most likely find an owl treat lying somewhere around the kitchen or the living room. Then Hermione paused, almost as if she were frozen, not moving, only her eyes shifting from side to side, before squealing quietly in excitement. _Hogwarts!_ She thought with relief, _I can go home._

Hermione didn’t like people see the excitable, almost silly side of her. She had hid it when she was a child, trying too hard to be good, and then at Hogwarts, trying too hard to fit in. And now she finally had a place, she couldn’t be herself when other people were there. And that was sad, but Hermione didn’t mind, they could think what they wanted, they didn’t know the real Hermione Granger. However, getting to return to Hogwarts, this was a moment that the real Hermione Granger was allowed to shine.

She ripped open the letter, not caring if she looked like a little kid and read:

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your seventh year. We are furthermore pleased to inform you that you have been invited by the staff here at the school to be Head Girl this year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment, along with your Head Girl badge. I shall meet you and the new Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express to inform you of your new duties. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 5._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmaster_

A delighted squeal left her mouth before she could stop it. _Hogwarts!_ Hermione quickly looked around her, checking to see if nobody was around, before she did her own little happy dance. And then she gave a relieved laugh when what she had read really sank in. She was going back to Hogwarts, she could finish school, she could take a break from her tiresome boyfriend and his overbearing mother!

 _Wait, what?_ Ron isn’t tiresome… _no,_ a small voice said in her head, _that’s exactly the problem - he simply doesn’t tire out..._

Hermione sighed, pushed that devil voice out of her mind, shook her head and composed herself. Then her eyes darted back to the date on the parchment. August 5th \- only 2 days from now! Almost of their own accord, Hermione’s legs started moving in a fast walk towards the kitchen once again, pausing to pick up her book. And as she walked back to the Burrow to write her acceptance letter, she mentally made a list of what she would need to do over the next 3 weeks.

**To do:**

-          Buy textbooks/supplies

-          Read textbooks

-          Pack trunk with clothes/supplies/books/personal belongings

-          Have a “talk” with Ron about long-distance relationship

Well, she could think of more as time went on, right now she was too distracted, too excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, places and the magical world belong to J.K. Rowling.  
> I own the plot idea and I want to thank Silent_Sky_Siren for beta-ing this for me!  
> And thank you for reading until the end of the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, places and the magical world belong to J.K. Rowling.  
> I own the plot idea and I want to thank Silent_Sky_Siren for beta-ing this for me!  
> And thank you for reading until the end of the chapter! (and yes, I know that it is short, and not very good, but its only the introduction and the rest will get more into the plot)


End file.
